doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
30 Years at the Radiophonic Workshop
In 1993, 30 Years at the Radiophonic Workshop was released by BBC Enterprises Ltd UK on CD. Cover blurb From the very beginning of Doctor Who, the music and sound effects - whether it be the TARDIS landing or the firing of a Dalek gun - have been integral to the programme's success. Indeed, for millions of people just the signature tune to the programme is enough to take them back in time to the days when it was watched from behind the sofa! This unique collection has been compiled to celebrate Doctor Who's 30th Anniversary and includes music and sound effects covering the entire three decades of the programme, from episodes such as The Dalek Invasion of Earth and The Web of Fear right up to Shada and the new Radio Five dramatisation, Paradise of Death. It features all the favourites as well as some previously 'lost' pieces including The Delaware version of that Signature tune. Tracks # Original Theme # TARDIS exterior #TARDIS Take-off #Sensorites in Laboratory - The Sensorites #Slyther on the move - The Dalek Invasion of Earth #Death of a Mirebeast - The Chase #Mechanoid - The Chase #Dalek Space Ship Takes Off - The Chase #Dalek Space Ship Lands - The Chase #Chumbley constant run - Galaxy 4 #Chumbley at rest - Galaxy 4 #Chumbley dies - Galaxy 4 #A Few Fish People - The Underwater Menace #Signature Tune: A New Beginning #Propaganda Sleep Machine - The Macra Terror #Macra Control and Macra - The Macra Terror #Destruction of the Daleks - The Evil of the Daleks #Cobweb Mutates - The Web of Fear #Yeti Growls roars and dies - The Web of Fear #Four Yetis Signalling - The Web of Fear #Cybermats attracted to ship - The Wheel in Space #Start of the Cyber Invasion - The Wheel in Space #Birth of Cybermats - The Wheel in Space #Cybermat killed by Special Sound - The Wheel in Space #Quarks chuckle - The Dominators #Quark Kills - The Dominators #Quark goes beserk and explodes - The Dominators #Kroton Theme with Birth and Death of a Kroton - The Krotons #Original Sonic Screwdriver - The War Games #Time Zone - The War Games #Sidrat Control - The War Games #Factory with Mechanical and Physiological Autons and Auton Guns - Spearhead from Space #Signature Tune: 'The Delaware' version #TARDIS Lands #Threat to Sarah - The Sontaran Experiment #Sonic Screwdriver (multi-purpose mode) #Wirrn in the Infrastructure - The Ark in Space #Void - The Masque of Mandragora #Shuttle Landing Sequence - The Invisible Enemy #Fendahl Shuffle and Slobber - Image of the Fendahl #Vardan materialises and shimmers - The Invasion of Time #K9 Probe and Gun - The Invasion of Time #TARDIS Doors - The Invasion of Time #White Guardian's Windbells - The Ribos Operation #An Ogri About - The Stones of Blood #Pouring Crystals - The Stones of Blood #Attack on War Room - The Armageddon Factor #Doctor's repair to TARDIS Central Column Fails - The Horns of Nimon #Foamasi Voices - The Leisure Hive #Doors - Meglos #Reactivation and Laboratory Rises - Meglos #Dodecahedron Beams - Meglos #Marshmen emerge from the Mistfall - Full Circle #Timewinds - Warriors' Gate #TARDIS Landing Bleep #Cloister Bell - Castrovalva #March of the Victims - Terminus #Search, Capture and Display Dolls - The Five Doctors #Scrolls Self-destruct - The Five Doctors #Borusa destroyed - The Five Doctors #Merkur passes - Warriors Of The Deep #Sea Devils Energising Chamber inside Silurian Rock - Warriors of the Deep #Exploding River of Mud - The Caves of Androzani #Timelash: Music Suite - Timelash #Tissue Compression Eliminator - The Trial of a Time Lord #Limbo Atrophier - The Trial of a Time Lord #Drinks Machine - Paradise Towers #Transformer Machine - Delta and the Bannermen #Sonic Cone switch on and Detonate - Delta and the Bannermen #Bees - Delta and the Bannermen #Singing trees with Dragon Shots and Two Nitro-9 Bombs - Dragonfire #Confuser Machine - Remembrance of the Daleks #Baseball Bat hits Daleks - Remembrance of the Daleks #Big Dalek Gun - Remembrance of the Daleks #Doctor in Time Tunnel - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy #Cybership lands, doors open - Silver Nemesis #Statue - Silver Nemesis #Execution Sequence - The Happiness Patrol #Letters burnt on Crypt Wall - The Curse of Fenric #Phial breaks, gas escapes - The Curse of Fenric #Energy bursts - Battlefield #Bessie drives off - Battlefield #Transmaterialisation - Survival #Light petrifies victims - Ghost Light #Bird Nightmare - Ghost Light #Sphere - Shada #Paradise of Death - Paradise of Death #Closing Theme Notes and other images *The original sleeve design caused controversy when fans complained that the Radiophonic Workshop personnel pictured on the cover had never actually worked on Doctor Who. A revised design featuring Delia Derbyshire was used for all subsequent pressings. 30 years at the radiophonic workshop revised cover.jpg|Revised cover Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Doctor Who CDs Category:Music CDs Category:Items released in 1993 Category:Items starring or written by Ron Grainer Category:Items starring or written by Delia Derbyshire Category:Items starring or written by Brian Hodgson Category:Items starring or written by Dick Mills Category:Items starring or written by Peter Howell Category:Items starring or written by Elizabeth Parker Category:Items starring or written by The BBC Radiophonic Workshop Category:Items produced by BBC Audio